


they laugh, they make money

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, sex on a pile of money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Today was a victory, and there's nothing left to do but celebrate to the fullest.





	they laugh, they make money

The take is more money than Molly has seen in his whole life.

It's more than the circus made in six months; it's more than the house he grew up in was worth. And it was so easy, just some well-placed social engineering, some light bomb-making, a distraction, and voila, sacks and sacks of money that rightly belong in a casino's safe.

One of the sacks sits open on the floor of the shitty no-tell motel they're holed up in, a thick stack of Benjamins threatening to topple out, and Molly's attention keeps being drawn back to it. Jester isn't looking, lying on her stomach on the bed, her feet kicked up as she watches a game show about making huge cakes.

And Molly has an idea.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" he says, as the TV cuts to commercial.

"What?" Jester asks, her tail swishing like it does when she's curious.

He picks up the bag of money and dumps it on the other bed, spreading it around. Once it's sufficiently distributed, he throws off his shirt and flops down on top of it, wallowing around, some of the bills sticking to his back. Jester laughs at him, and Molly extends an arm.

"Come on in, gorgeous, the water's fine," he says.

He's aware Jester doesn't have the same relationship to money he does; he never had any, but she had a lot and lost it all. She doesn't cherish it like Molly does, doesn't know how to stretch and hoard it. Knowing her, she's not delighted; she's just _relieved_. 

Still, she's Jester. She loves being silly more than anything, and this is a very silly gesture. She stands up and takes Molly's hand, and he pulls her on top of him. She lands with her knees on either side of his hips, cash crinkling underneath both of them. She grins at him brightly before she swoops down, kissing him. 

He curls a finger around one of her horns as they kiss, stroking it idly. It starts slowly, teasing kisses that don't last long, but it doesn't take much time for things to turn heated. The hem of her skirt is riding up her thighs, and Molly helps it along, skimming it up to her waist. She takes it from there, and her dress hits the floor, followed closely by her bra, not that its lace was hiding much to begin with.

"What do you want?" Molly asks, his hand slipping into her panties.

She bites her lip as his fingers find her clit. "You inside me," she says.

"Gladly," he says. Her panties have these ridiculous ties at the sides, because Jester likes to be at her prettiest when she's breaking the law; it's nice at a time like this, so he can unwrap her like a present, have her naked at the slightest provocation. He dispatches them quickly, letting them drop over the side of the bed, and all that's left between them is his pants. Jester takes care of those, motions efficient as she opens his fly and pulls out his cock, already hard and ready for her.

She kneels up, and without ceremony she takes him down, sinking onto him partway before moving up again, taking him incrementally before settling against him, the two of them flush. She feels amazing, tight and hot around him, and he rocks up, drawing the sweetest noises out of her. She starts moving on him then, and the two of them fall into a rhythm easily, Molly's fingers splayed out on her hips, a contrast in color that he finds very appealing.

There's banging on the door, and both of them freeze. "Police," a gruff voice says on the other side. "Open up."

Molly laughs, more from release of tension than from mirth. "Go fuck yourself," he calls back.

There's the noise of a keycard being used, and Fjord enters. He just stares for a moment, taking in the sight in front of him; all of a sudden he gets it back together, hurriedly shutting the door and setting the chain. "I'm sure hoping I'm not going to have to fuck myself," he says, in his own accent.

"Get over here and we'll see what we can do," Molly says. 

Jester starts moving again as Fjord walks over, and he climbs onto the bed next to her, kissing her and Molly in turn. He frowns, looking down at the bed like he's just noticing the fact that they're fucking on maybe ten thousand dollars. "Really?" he says, mostly to Molly.

"It may be the most ethical thing I've done all day," Molly says.

"You might have a point right there," Fjord says. "Well, do y'all happen to have room for one more?"

"You're lucky, I feel greedy," Jester says, running a finger down Fjord's chest, and Molly's mouth goes dry.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Fjord says with a grin. "Want me to do something about that?"

"If you don't mind," Jester says, and Fjord is up, ditching his clothes before rummaging in his bag. Molly's not surprised Fjord saw something like this coming, and soon he's back, holding a bottle of lube. Molly spreads his legs so Fjord can kneel between them, and Fjord puts his arms around Jester, playing with her clit as he kisses the back of her neck. Jester sighs, leaning back against him, but he doesn't do it for too long before he pulls away, easing her forward to give himself room.

Molly hears the pop of a cap being opened, and moments later Jester lets out a little gasp. If Molly thought Jester was doing this to humor him and Fjord, he doesn't think he'd like it as much; she wants both of them just for the feeling of it, being stretched to her limit, and that's a thing Molly is happy to help with. He pulls her down and kisses her, distracting her while Fjord opens her up. She doesn't seem to need it, not with the way she's pushing back against Fjord's fingers, but Molly is happy to be distracting at any old time.

Jester makes a noise of protest as Fjord pulls away, and Molly watches as one of Fjord's big green hands settles on Jester's waist, steadying her. "Nice and easy," he says, his movements precise and controlled, and Molly feels it as he pushes in, the slide of his cock into Jester's body. It feels amazing, the way she goes tighter, the length of Fjord against him through her, but nobody seems to enjoy it as much as Jester, who cries out, clutching at her own breast and Molly's hand. He laces their fingers together, giving her a point of contact as Fjord starts to move, pushing into her slowly.

Molly lets her get adjusted before he starts moving again, in counterpoint to Fjord. Jester drapes herself across Molly and just lets go, lets the two of them move her. She's in a very enviable spot, and the way she keeps moaning is intoxicating, even as it makes Molly jealous. He can see Fjord now, over Jester's shoulder, and the concentration on his face makes Molly laugh. He looks so serious, but Molly supposes he's glad somebody is; it's certainly not going to be Molly.

For his part, Molly feels fantastic; he's a dyed-in-the-wool hedonist, and he can't help but revel in this, in the feel of their bodies and the crackle of the money underneath them as they move. Some of it is poking at him, corners and tricky folds pressing into his back, and it only makes it better. Every piece of this is amazing, and having it all at once is more than Molly ever expected; it borders on sensory overload, but Molly drinks it all in greedily, wanting nothing more than more. 

There's sweat beaded on his skin now; he feels it in the bends of his knees, at his hairline, and it feels good, the honest exertion, something primal about it that speaks to him. Fjord's hair is sticking to his skin with it, and Molly blows him a kiss when he gets caught staring. He sees Fjord relax ever so slightly, letting go just a little. It tells in his movements, the way he goes faster, and Molly feels all of it, Fjord's cock translated through Jester's body. This is all far too good, and Molly wants so much, every scrap of this feeling that he can get.

He's getting so close, his need to come starting to outweigh everything else, but he holds on, waiting it out. Jester is panting in Infernal, and even though Molly knows what she's saying it doesn't mean anything, just different ways of saying _please_ and _fuck me_ and _harder_. Molly takes her at her word, pushing up into her faster, and Jester is just gone. Her breath is fast and shaky, and Molly knows she's right at her breaking point.

Molly grabs her by the hair, tilting her head back. _"Come for me,"_ he says in Infernal, and Jester makes a noise that sounds like a sob; instants later, he feels her body tense, her cunt clenching down around him as she comes. And Molly is absolutely done for in that very moment, unable to do anything but thrust up and follow her, coming so hard that his vision goes a little dark. He loses track of Fjord until Fjord grabs his hand, where it's still linked with Jester's, squeezing both of them tight.

Molly doesn't do anything at all for a while, as is his right as the person at the bottom of the pile. Fjord finally moves, carefully extracting himself, and Jester lists to one side and falls over, landing on the bed next to Molly in a crunch of hundred dollar bills. Fjord leaves the bed and comes back with a washcloth; with great care he cleans Jester up, checking her over carefully. Molly kind of wants to make fun of him for it, but he refrains. Fjord must be content with what he sees, because he kisses Jester's thigh and leaves again.

Jester flops onto her back and lets out a satisfied sigh. "That was fun," she says.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement," Molly says, resting his head on his hand. "It went far beyond fun."

"Then what do you call it?" she says, rolling towards him, the tip of her tail sliding up his thigh.

"Sensational," he offers. "Earth-shattering. A delight fit for even the most discerning libertine."

"I'm sold," Fjord says. Somehow he manages to squeeze in beside the two of them, despite the fact that the bed is definitely not meant for three.

"You've never been particularly hard to convince," Molly says.

"That's only because you usually ask me to do things I already want to do," Fjord says. "In the present case, I'd have to be a damn fool to say no."

"Good thing you're quite bright," Molly says. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"You were a good bonus," Jester says. "It would have just been boring old sex without you."

Molly pops her on the ass, just hard enough to make her wiggle. "From what I recall, you were having a very good time for someone who was bored."

"I wasn't bored yet," she says. "You were doing good, but this was better."

"I can't say I didn't thoroughly enjoy myself," Molly says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot what I came in here for," Fjord says. "Caleb wants to have a meeting."

"Well, we're late for that one," Molly says, unconcerned.

"We should probably clean up all this money," Jester says, peeling away a C-note that has plastered itself to her sweat-slick skin. "It was very fun but not very practical to sleep on."

"We have a whole other bed," Molly says.

"Jester has a point," Fjord says. "Not that it didn't add something to the experience, but it'll still spend even though we- well."

"I'm not sure how to end that sentence other than 'fucked all over it,'" Molly says.

"That's why I didn't end it," Fjord says. "We were all there, the point didn't need to be belabored." He looks over to the clock on the nightstand. "But clean up or not, we need to get ahold of Caleb or he's going to end up coming down here."

"Okay, okay," Jester says, pushing herself up and climbing out of the bed, almost tipping Fjord off of it. She dresses hurriedly, slipping on her shoes, though it doesn't escape Molly's notice that she doesn't put her panties back on. "I will go talk to Caleb, you clean up the money."

Fjord gives Jester a look. "If Caleb asks, you really do not need to tell him why we didn't come with you."

"What makes you think I would do that?" Jester says, eyes wide.

"That voice," Fjord says. "That's the one you do when you're trying to act innocent but you're up to some nonsense."

Jester kisses him. "It's not fun when you spoil the surprise."

"Just try to be discreet," Fjord says, and Jester makes no promises, snatching up one of the keycards and skipping merrily out of the room.

"You've got money stuck to your neck," Molly says.

Fjord brings his hand up, feeling around. "Where is-" is as much as he gets out before Molly tackles him to the bed.

He hasn't displayed any restraint so far, so why start now?


End file.
